Gank
by FUS RO D'OH
Summary: It was going to be an ordinary gank when something went not according to plan. Beastmaster x Riki, one-shot PWP. Prepare yourself.


**Author's note**

This fic was a result of our dumb contest which contained writing about 2 random characters. Warning: heavy slash. Enjoy :D

* * *

Another creep died with a swift swing of an axe. Karroch grinned, counting his money, and found that he finally could afford a blink dagger. He headed towards the side shop and after a little time appeared again in a burst of sparkles, holding a white-blue edge in his hand. With a chuckle, Beastmaster put it into his belt bag, and continued farming.

Meanwhile, Rikimaru walked from the river with annoyed look at his face. Bounty rune which he was about to collect suddenly disappeared, and instead of it there appeared an invisibility rune, which he accidentally activated. Riki could do nothing but facepalm at this dumb occasion and went along his route to bottom lane stalking for lone enemies.

Sneaking through the nearby forest, he spotted the Beastmaster, noticing a piece of white in his belt and identified what it was. Stealth assassin frowned a bit, but then assured himself that he could do it fast enough to not let his enemy react in time. Checking his inventory and gripping the diffusal blade tighter, he prepared to attack.

Karroch was tensed because all his allies were quite far from him and didn't seem bothered to carry a portal scroll. He ordered his hawk to scout the forest, sniffing the air himself and smelling something odd. He wasn't sure what exactly it was, but it definitely wasn't just an animal. The man was about to start teleporting to the fountain when suddenly the cloud of thick purple smoke filled his surroundings, making him cough violently and leaving him barely able to do anything. Next second, a forked edge cut the air with a sharp hiss as his owner appeared behind the Beastmaster. A slice of diffusal blade - and Karroch was almost immobilised, desperately trying to get a single breath of fresh air. Riki stepped on his back and was about to dig the weapon into Beastmaster's unprotected body but then an idea stroke his mind.

With a devilish smirk, he kneeled down to a panting man. "How about having some fun with you, brawny?" said Riki, starting to put his clothes off. After finishing it satyr began to undress his prey, but when Karroch tried to escape, he felt metal touching his bare neck. "Not so fast, Hun" the assassin chuckled, glancing the man's muscular body covered in red tattoos. "I think I should be happy to fuck such an awesome one" he said to himself and led his hand on Beastmaster's crotch, gaining a low groan from his enemy. Riki teased him with moving fingers on his large manhood, making him bow backsides. Already aroused, he brought his cock next to Karroch's face, but the heavy glare Beastmaster gave him pointed that he wouldn't give up so soon. "Oh look, our little boy wants to seem an unbreakable wall" a sarcastic grin escaped Riki's lips as he pressed the steel to his own prisoner's skin again. "Don't make it worse, sweetie" he warned, and after a small hesitation, the man slowly took satyr's cock into his mouth, anger sparkling in his dark eyes.

Rikimaru exhaled with pleasure from Karroch's lips surrounding his flesh tightly. Beastmaster began shifting his head and felt a hand on top of it, forcing him to speed up. Continuing the blowjob, he started slowly licking the tip, his hot tongue's actions making the satyr even more horny. He noticed that assassin's breathing became more erratic and movements became wilder as he was about to come soon. Karroch was now enjoying the scene, drinking in all those new scents and tastes, and found some of them quite pleasant to himself. Riki's loud moan ended his thoughts when satyr finally came, filling Beastmaster's mouth with his hot seed. After spending a couple of seconds tasting the liquor, the man swallowed it, but a few ropes ran down from a corner of his mouth, flowing into his thick beard.

Riki was breathing heavily, his eyes closed, as he stood relaxing and calming down, oblivious to anything around him. That was his biggest mistake. Everything happened too quickly that he wasn't able to react in time. Sudden pushback, roll around - and stealth assassin finds himself lying his face down, his hands held behind his back with an iron grip, and pressed to the ground by Beastmaster's heavy body. "Who's the prey now, goatie?" Karroch mocked the satyr who was quietly panicking now. Riki tried to go invisible, but Beastmaster just smirked and got a small yellow sack from his belt with his free hand. Purple dust laid on Rikimaru's skin, revealing him and blowing away his last hope to escape.

Karroch chuckled and forced Riki to stand on his knees and arms, bringing his thick tip next to the entrance. The assassin was aware of his size and seriously feared that Karroch's big shaft would simply tear him inside. The man also thought about that so he spitted on his fingers to use his saliva as a lubricant. Riki squinted his eyes when Beastmaster pressed on his asshole and began to intrude. Wave of pleasure ran from his cock through the whole body, sending light shivers on his skin. Riki's ass was so tight that he could hardly move but he went on slowly dipping into the tensed body. He glanced briefly on his partner. The satyr looked so exhausted and miserable that Karroch took pity on him.

Clenching his fists to not show his tortures, Rikimaru was blaming himself for losing control of the situation when he felt Beastmaster's hot breath on his ear. "Calm down, dear" he growled, pulling his cock away and gently rolling Riki on his back. The assassin unconsciously wrapped his legs around Karroch's waist when the man intrused again, much softer this time, slowly moving his hips. He then bowed down to Rikimaru's face and, hesitating for a moment, gave him a passionate kiss to relax his unexpected lover. After their lips lost connection, Riki forced a whisper "Roch... Move faster...", his voice being strangely hoarse and filled with lust. " As you say, Hun" Karroch replied, gradually increasing the pace, a moan escaping satyr's mouth. The tightness of Riki's muscles nearly driving him crazy, he started roughly pounding his ass, feeling the coming orgasm. Assassin felt pain no more, pleasure taking him head deep as he felt Beastmaster inside, a powerful male taking him all.

A roar ripped the silence of the forest when Karroch came, his heavy load filling Rikimaru's insides, some strays flowing from satyr's hole to the ground. Exhausted, Riki collapsed on Beastmaster's broad chest, mindlessly running his finger along the red tattoos. "I should have ganked you more often, I think" he smiled tiredly. Karroch chuckled, his strong arm clasping around the ganker and holding him in a tight hug before they both passed out under a tree.

The battle bothered them no more.


End file.
